Simply Captivating
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: After a fight, Lenalee, Krory, Lavi, and Allen finally make it to a town that they were assigned to investigate. But before they can begin they are forcibly summoned to meet Princess Claudia and fall into a terrible trap becoming her prisoners. LavixAllen
1. Chapter 1:An Abrasive Welcome to Town

Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man. I cosplay Allen instead. XD This story was written for my friend. So just so you know, it is a **Lavi x Allen** all over the place. –**LEMON WARNING**- Don't like them together, don't read it. I like them. They seem almost, I repeat, _almost_ canon when you read the manga. You just have to look through those little black lines.

Welcome to another Exorcist tale:

--

--

--

**Simply Captivating**

Chapter 1: An Abrasive Welcome to Town

_The Memory_

It was against Bookman's wishes for him to even want to be a player in life. He was supposed to observe it with an impartial vision and merely record it all in the Hidden History. He could not say that he had not tried. Even then, he had grown over time to regard his fellow Exorcists as his friends. That had been his first stumble. When he thought about it, he had to admit that perhaps the change in him had been brought about by Allen. There was something so outstanding about the teen's charisma that you could not help but be taken in by the magnificence of it. Standing with him was like standing beside a blazing sun. With his unprejudiced care and concern for both humans and the souls of the Akuma, Allen was truly one of a kind. At first Lavi had found him to be a very amusing person but after their ordeal at Krory's castle, he had begun to discover that there was much more to the cursed teen than just a personality quirk. The fervor of what Allen had said to Krory when the vampire had given up hope of living on had made Lavi open his eyes and pay more attention to him. It was not until he had almost lost Allen for good that he had realized how attached to him he really was. It was very strange for him at first, trying to comprehend how he felt. He knew Bookman would frown upon him. Still, he could not ignore that he had let these feelings inside. He actually had no idea what brought him to be here standing in the hall talking to the very person who brought out these strange attachments in him about something that he knew would bring Bookman's anger down on him faster than anything else. He just needed to let it out.

"That's what I wanted to say. If you think it's strange--- "

Allen smiled so brightly that his eyes squinted to accommodate its presence. It was the most alluring thing that Lavi had ever seen. It reminded him of when Allen had been in the Ark, when his personality had been too dazzling for words. The sight of it interrupted the course of his awkward conversation. It was then that the perfect lips spoke the very words that had made his life seem worth participating in.

"It's not strange. I really like you too Lavi."

Lavi had struggled for words to explain himself more clearly. Of course Allen liked him; Allen liked everybody…even the Noah to some degree, "Er…no…I mean I _'really like'_ you."

The intoxicating silver gray eyes opened partially against the smile, "I know. And I _'really like'_ you too, Lavi." He had imitated Lavi's tone.

The redhead sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He felt really uncomfortable, "I don't think you understand…"

"Understand what?" The confused face was absolutely endearing.

"What I'm trying to tell you." Lavi scratched absently at his headband.

"Of course I do." Bright happy eyes insisted, "You _'really like'_ me."

Lavi scratched harder, "Do you even know what that means?" This was more difficult than he thought.

The sweet confusion returned, "Is that a trick question?"

Perhaps a more direct approach was called for. Lavi put one hand on the wall beside Allen's head and leaned in so close that mere inches separated their faces, "When I said _'really like'_, I meant _'really __**really**__ like'_." He was close enough to savor the scent of his pursuit.

Allen closed his eyes for a second then sighed; a serious look took his happy face. Lavi felt a cringe inside, this seemed like a very bad sign, "No, you don't understand." The white hair shook in a negative motion.

"Huh?" Lavi became very confused and a bit frightened.

The serious expression pierced into him like a pin though a butterfly, trapping him. Allen pointed to his own face, "I. Really '**really**' like…" The extended finger pressed briefly to his lips almost in a sign of silence, then they were pressed into Lavi's own, "you, too." The angelic smile returned.

--------

It was that brief scene in history that had brought the young Bookman to the happiest moments in his life. It was the first thing to pop into his head as he saw the un-defendable strike come his way. What a sad way to die, killed by a Level 2 Akuma. Bookman always said he should be more aware of his blinded side especially in combat. Mere seconds before he became just a mere smudge on the pages of history, something hit him hard in his ribcage.

Lavi was torn from the set up of an untimely death as he went tumbling across the rocky ground to safety. When his senses finally caught up to him and he noticed that death had not taken him, Lavi saw Allen hovering over him with his left arm raised defensively. The battle smudged angel was calling his name.

"Lavi? Are you alright? Lavi?"

He reached a hand to his throbbing cranium, "These rocks are hard."

"I'm sorry." Even in battle the white haired teen managed an apologetic half bow.

Lavi grinned then reached up and arm and ruffled the already messy hair, "Hey, thanks for savin' my mangy ass. I thought it was the end there."

"Don't say things like that!" A frown took Allen's lips.

"Why?" Lavi grinned madly, "Would you miss me?" He darted up and stole a quick kiss before brandishing his hammer and returning to the fray.

"Of course I would you idiot!" Allen shouted at the retreating form a light pink across his cheekbones. He raised his left razor fingered arm and engaged the nearest Akuma.

Lavi darted here and there smashing Level 2 Akuma with enthusiasm letting loose his Fire Seal whenever they became clustered. The damned things were packed across the sky in mass but under the force of the five fighting Exorcists, their numbers were being decimated. Lavi cursed loudly as he saw a few Level 3 Akuma skim across the horizon and pass into the mass of death machines.

"Watch it! The party's pickin' up!"

He sledged another Level 2 into vapor then turned after one of the Level 3 that he still had his eye on. Out of the corner of his vision, Lavi saw Lenalee blast across the sky at the one he was going for. As a team the two managed to send the Akuma to its place of rest. The airborne girl landed next to him briefly catching her breath.

"Thanks for the help." Lavi gave her a playful mock salute and his signature grin.

"You're welcome." Having caught her breath, Lenalee smiled then darted back off into the sky to fight some more.

The rest of the battle, while taxing and tough, came to and end finally after nearly two hours. Lavi let out a loud sigh and leaned on his hammer for support while he tried to take a break. What a brutal fight. The Earl must be getting pretty serious to be throwing such manpower around on whims. He took a deep breath then let out another long sigh. The redhead could not wait to get to a bath and wash the combat smell off.

"Hey, everybody alright?"

"Why must you talk stupid rabbit?" Kanda's annoyed voice crossed the field. Lavi looked up to see the lone Japanese man perched on some rocks looking about to see if anymore enemies were going to pop out of the woodworks. His face was nothing but stone concentration.

"Yuu's ok." Lavi smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

Lenalee's chipper voice came just to his right as the wielder of the Dark Boots came to a landing, "I'm ok." She sat down on a rock to rest.

Lavi smiled, "Tough fight huh?"

"You're not kidding." Lenalee replied with a sigh.

"There were so many!" The melancholy tone of Krory came, "It was as though there was no end." The vampire came walking into sight.

"It's ok, Krory. We made it." Allen's cheerful voice spoke up. It took Lavi a moment to find him for Allen was walking directly behind the tall dark man with one hand on his shoulder. He wondered why briefly. Timcampy was flying around both the apprentice of his master and the vampire.

"All accounted for." Lenalee spoke.

Lavi was not paying attention; he kept trying to see why Allen was behind Krory. Without waiting for the two to make it to him, Lavi went walking over. Finally, he saw that Allen was holding a hand over his left eye and a thin trail of blood was steadily coursing down his cheek. Krory was leading him. Lavi let a curse fly as he turned from walking into a full blown sprint. Allen was startled by how fast Lavi had converged on his position. The lean teenager reached out to the wounded side of Allen's face but the white haired teen flinched and turned it out of his reach.

He smiled and waved his free hand at Lavi, "Its ok. I'm fine."

"Fine? You're bleeding!" Lavi reached once again for the hand covering the wound, "Let me see it."

"No." Allen twisted out of the way again and stepped back. Krory kept walking; he was going to sit down. Allen sighed, "It's all right, really. I just need some band-- ah!"

Ignoring the protests, Lavi snatched hold of the offending wrist and pulled hard tearing it from its place over the eye to reveal the wound beneath. A long gash sliced through the soul seeing eye and part of the pale cheek beneath. The young Bookman frowned. His voice was stern, "Sit down."

"Lavi, I can take care of it my—hey!" The redhead put his hands on the Allen's shoulders and pushed at an angle forcing the smaller teen to a surprised seat on the ground. Allen gave a tiny pouting frown as Lavi knelt beside him and started examining the wound, "It's not that bad. I just got careless." He watched Lavi ignore his protests, "I'm not dying."

"It's bad enough anyway." Lavi pulled some first aid items from his belt pouches, "You're lucky this wasn't your normal eye or you'd be in a tough spot for sure."

"Let me do it." Allen reached for the supplies only to have his hand batted away effortlessly.

"No. I've got it."

"Lavi."

"Shut up and stop moving Allen."

"I'm not a kid. I'm telling you it's not so bad."

"And I told you to shut up and stop moving while I bandage this."

Lenalee giggled as she watched them squabble over the care of the white haired teenager's eye. She turned to Krory who had taken a seat near her to rest, "I think it's cute how protective Lavi is."

Krory looked over at Allen with a serious face, "It's good that someone is looking out for him. He's been through a lot." The older man gave a small smile then it disappeared and his eyes watered slightly, "It makes me miss Eliade…" He began to cry. Lenalee was startled for a moment but then gave the vampire a comforting hug.

"All of this unnecessary emotion is making my stomach turn." Kanda jumped down from his perch dramatically, "The enemy is defeated. I'm leaving."

"Aren't you going to report?" The dark haired girl called after him.

"I'll leave that to you." Kanda walked away into the distance.

Lavi smiled and placed the last piece of tape down, "There you go. Disinfected and bandaged." He leaned forward and gave the bandage a soft kiss, "Now, it will definitely get better soon."

Allen smiled at him, "Thank you."

Lavi winked, "You can 'thank' me later."

Allen punched his friend playfully in the arm and gave an exasperated sigh, "You're terrible."

Lavi stuck out his tongue then gave a sly look, "That's not what you said the night before we left to get here."

"Lavi!" Allen's face flushed a shade of rose.

Lavi chuckled then stood. He held out a hand to help the other boy to his feet. He put an arm around the thin shoulders, "Let's go an' see what everyone else is up to, huh?"

The two made their way over to where their companions were resting. Lenalee greeted them with a smile. Krory who had just stopped crying was wiping the water from his eyes on his shirt sleeve. He sniffled then looked to Allen remembering that he had led his wounded friend back to the meeting spot.

"Are you alright now Allen?" Krory's voice was tinged in worry.

"Yes. Thanks for helping me Krory." The ever present soft polite smile shone.

Lavi crossed his arms rather proud of how good of a team the five of them had made against the Akuma. Five…he looked around, "Where's Yuu?"

Lenalee shrugged, "Kanda already left. We'll have to make the report ourselves."

"Lazy bastard." Allen growled beneath his breath. Lavi grinned. He thought it was interesting when little bits of mean anger rose out of his tenderhearted lover. Yuu and General Cross were to only ones that Lavi had seen that were able to draw such hatred from Allen.

"Shall we go?" Krory gestured to the tops of a town in the distance. Lavi gazed at it. It was actually the town that they had been sent to investigate. The report had been that there had been a lot of Akuma activity around there. No shit, huh. Well so much for the Akuma. Time to see what they were up to.

Lavi started forward, "Let's go then."

As the group got closer to the town, something seemed to be very strange. Everything seemed tense. Such suspicion was normal in a town that had been plagued by Akuma, not to mention such a large quantity, but usually the air seemed clearer after the demon machines were destroyed. Everything seemed fine on first glance. People were milling about doing their daily tasks. Shop vendors were wailing about their wares but…still… Lavi looked around warily. He could tell that the others could feel it too.

"I think we should leave."

The sentence barely left the teenagers mouth when a group of soldiers following a horse mounted messenger appeared down the main road. They made haste to the travelers and stopped just before the Exorcists. The messenger took his time getting down from his horse and unrolling the scroll that he had taken out of a pouch. Lavi wanted to walk away but the way everyone in the town seemed to be staring at them now seemed to make it a bad idea. Clearing his throat around seven times, the messenger spoke aloud in a nasal voice.

"The Exorcist group from the esteemed Black Order is herby invited to dine with her Highness Princess Claudia Isabella Anastasia Talskaya at 4 p.m. tomorrow afternoon. You are all required to wear formal attire and not your…work clothes." The messenger looked down on their uniforms with disdain, "Reservations for your nights stay have already been arranged here in town." The man sniffed at them as if he had lowered himself just to talk to them.

"Sorry, we can't stay to 'dine' but we've got a pretty busy schedule." Lavi frowned at the uppity little man. His instincts did not like this at all.

"The Black Order is declining Her Majesty's intentions of good faith?" The sneering messenger raised his eyebrow in an arrogant quirk, "We had heard that those of the Black Order were crude but to be this openly hostile, how vulgar."

"Hey you—" Lavi started to speak up angrily when he felt Allen squeeze his arm tightly. He glanced down to see the snow haired teen shake his head no with a plea in his eyes. Lavi let out a growling breath but swallowed his words.

Lenalee stepped forward, "How did you know we would be arriving here?"

The messenger looked at her as if she were an ignorant savage, "Our queen was in fact the one who called your dubious Organization to let them know of our troubles. I see her faith in you was perhaps not a well placed judgment."

"Can you perhaps wait while we contact our Headquarters and see if we can be spared for this engagement?" Her voice was stern and without kindness throwing the arrogant messenger off guard. He seemed a bit startled at how vicious Lenalee was. Her eyes spoke over her polite words.

"Er, well…of course. Don't take all day, Her Highness can not be kept waiting for an answer all day."

Lenalee turned on her heels in a short display of anger and with the boys following her, walked straight into the nearest Inn and to the phone there. Lavi sat down on a couch in the waiting room. He was seething. Allen sat next to him in an attempt to placate some of the irritation. Krory was pacing to and fro across the waiting room rug. All the tension in the room was far worse than that of the town outside and it was making the tall man very nervous. Finally, Lenalee hung up the phone with a loud sigh and returned to the main room. The others turned toward her.

"Brother says we should attend. The Order doesn't have many supporters out this way and said that he thinks that this is a good chance to try. We should all be on our best behavior and the receipts for the formal attire need to be submitted immediately after our visit. He also says that you should be more careful Allen. You've been recalled after tomorrow. Bookman will want to have a look at that eye."

Allen nodded a bit sheepishly. Lavi crossed his arms, "Stupid panda gramps doesn't trust my patch job."

Lenalee walked to the front door, "You guys stay here. I'm going to deliver our answer."

-- -- ---------- --------- ------------- --- - -------------------------- ------------------

When Lenalee returned, she explained in a rather humorless voice that this inn was where they would be staying the night. They were served a semi-fancy dinner at which everyone was silent. Lenalee and Lavi were both very angry at being commanded around. After the hushed meal, the dark haired Exorcist stalked off to the room she had been assigned. Not long after, Lavi's own meal came to an abrupt end and he too left for his room. Allen looked at the retreating form then to Krory. The vampire seemed quite distressed by his friend's frustrations. The white haired teen gave him as warm a smile as he could.

"Don't worry Krory. They'll be alright in the morning. Neither of them take to rude authority well." He stood up, "This whole thing smells fishy to me."

"I agree." Krory spoke up. The hungry man took the very last roll, "I think I shall go and try to talk to some people and see if I can figure out what is going on."

"That sounds like a good idea." Allen fidgeted as Lavi disappeared from his sight, "Well, I guess if you find anything you should tell Lenalee and we'll all discuss it in the morning." He shifted his weight from foot to foot for a second more then bowed a quick farewell and took off after the redhead. As he did, Allen looked at the golden golem as it was flapping after him, "Tim, stay with Krory he might get into trouble." The golem made what could have been taken for a sigh then turned and chased after the tall man.

Krory waved then excused himself from the table. He briefly took a napkin from the oak surface and wiped the crumbs from his mouth. He thought for a moment then walked out the door and onto the moon lit road, best to find a bar perhaps if information was what he wanted.

Lavi sat down with an annoyed sigh on the edge of his bed. The fact that a pompous man in baggy shorts and pantyhose had ordered them about as if they were someone to look down on was still pissing him off. Maybe it would not have been quite so bad if the jerk had been wearing pants… He sat grounding about in his thoughts. For a split second, he wondered if Bookman had discovered whatever it was that he had gone to Berlin for. The old panda probably was not going to tell him about it anyway. Damn old man.

Lavi leaned back on his elbows while in thought to pop his stiff back. He heard several satisfyingly loud cracks of sliding bone and gave a tiny sigh. The redhead sat back up only to feel a tug at one of his boots. For a second, he jumped to the alert but when the young Bookman looked down, he found Allen on his knees removing the boot. Allen must have walked in while he was distracted. Having accomplished his task, the younger teen went for the remaining boot. A tiny smile quirked Lavi's lips.

"What are you up to?"

Allen looked up after undoing the last boot, "Removing your boots of course."

"Why?" Lavi leaned forward just a little.

"You seem really wound up. I just thought you should relax before we have to go to the banquet tomorrow. We're supposed to be on our best behavior." Allen pulled at the shoe.

"I have half a mind not to." Now shoeless, Lavi leaned back on the bed. His back welcomed the break and his hot feet felt much better. At least the mattress was comfortable.

Lavi felt the bed shift for a moment then the pale scarred face entered his vision once more. A tiny frown was upon the lips, "You'd better Lavi." He was sitting on the edge of the bed and began to remove his own footwear.

"Whatever for? They were rude to begin with." Lavi yawned loudly then raised an eyebrow as he felt skilled fingers undoing his shirt.

"You'll promise to behave, " Allen gave him a half lidded look and a sharp smile, "or you'll be sleeping alone tonight."

"That's not fair." Lavi half complained. There was no doubt in his mind that Allen would go through with the threat. He had learned the hard way once before. Having made his lover mad, he had been cut off for nearly two weeks. The cursed teen had made every minute of it hell too. Lavi blamed Cross for such a horrible influence.

"It is fair, besides with you and Lenalee so mad Krory is about to have a nervous fit."

Lavi started to say something about that logic making no sense to him when he felt gentle hands push the fabric back from his shoulders. He could not help but shudder for a second as the hands caressed his chest and moved down reaching for his belt, "Alright, alright. I'll be good." Lavi grinned.

Allen smiled back at him a small blush touching the edges of his face giving away his still timid nature, "You always are."

Lavi sat up briefly to allow his shirt to slide the rest of the way free from his arms then watched with his usual amusement while Allen took both the shirt and pants after he had stolen them and folded them neatly. He laid them in a tidy pile on the bed stand. Lavi chuckled.

"That's very adorable of you."

"What is?" Allen gave him a curious look as he returned to the bed.

"How you always have to do things neatly." Lavi scooted back so that he was now sitting with his back leaned on the headboard of the bed. He reached over and pulled the white haired teen who had just sat back down on the bed up to him, "I think…" The lean teenager tugged on one end of Allen's tie pulling it free. He let it dangle in the air for a moment before lazily dropping it to the floor, "clothes look much better just thrown anywhere. Especially yours."

Another flush of light rose tinted Allen's face, "Lavi, really!"

Lavi grinned with a feral sharpness then proceeded to undress his pale partner. The removed articles were haphazardly tossed anywhere Lavi happened to choose. He always enjoyed watching his white haired lover searching about in the mornings to reclaim his lost clothes. When he had completed his task, Lavi took a second to admire the beautiful creature that belonged to him. He pulled the younger boy into a short hug then leaned over Allen's right shoulder and bit slowly into the flesh there. He smiled as he heard the gasping breath and began to leave his mark there. The last one had already faded. The color of light red and purple always looked striking on his precious white canvas.

Pleased with his work, Lavi rolled to one side putting Allen beneath him. The lean teen grinned at the face of complete surrender that gazed fondly back at him. He leaned down to exchange a loving kiss to the soft lips and let his lover place several small ones along his jaw. Lavi then turned to the unmarked shoulder and began to leave his mark there as well only biting twice as hard as he had the right. He was rewarded with a loud gasp and nails digging into his back to try and push him down on the flesh even more. Lavi was always harder on the left shoulder for the reasons that it could take far more abuse than the right and most importantly, it seemed to give his younger lover twice as much pleasure. Lavi tightened his grip on Allen. The taste and sounds of his beautiful angel were sweet bliss. He let up to give the begging lips another fervent exchange.

"I love you Lavi." Allen's good eye closed for a moment in serene happiness.

Lavi put his forehead against Allen's and grinned devilishly, "I love you, too."

He proceeded to become reacquainted with the property that he had wanted for three nights now. Becoming one once again with his beloved threw all of the anger that Lavi had built up that afternoon out and instead, drew him into a deep peaceful sleep. It was always a strain whenever they had separate missions, to be far away from the comfort they shared together. It was the only thing keeping the hardships of the war from pulling them both down into the consuming darkness and claiming them.

…….--------………------……….---------………..-------……….----------……

End Chapter One

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter Two: What surprises does this dinner hold for the Exorcist group? Who is Claudia really and what does she want with them?

-

-

-

-

-

-P.S. To everyone reading the other story, I am just typing this one until I get more of the other written. This one is actually completely written out. SO I have definitely not dropped _Between Black and White._ I like BBaW best anyway.


	2. Chapter 2:Machiavellian Dining Invite

Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man. I cosplay Allen instead. XD This story was written for my friend. So just so you know, it is a **Lavi x Allen** all over the place. –**LEMON WARNING**- Don't like them together, don't read it. I like them. They seem almost, I repeat, _almost_ canon when you read the manga. You just have to look through those little black lines.

Welcome to another Exorcist tale:

--

--

--

**Simply Captivating**

Chapter 2: Machiavellian Dining Invitation

Dawn broke across the sky as the morning crept over the town. The Exorcists shared a leisurely breakfast where indeed Lenalee and Lavi for various reasons were almost back to their normal selves. Krory felt much better as the tension was gone. It had made him quite nervous all last night. At least, the inn was not parsimonious when it came to the food. The inn keeper himself was thanking the heavens that these visitors would only be staying one day as two of them seemed to be famine demons. He tried not to cry as he set out another set of plates and took the empty ones away.

"So, Krory. Did you find out anything last night?" Allen asked over a mouthful of porridge.

"Not much." The older man replied. Krory took a bite of a biscuit then a drink of the rose wine he had been served, "I heard that it isn't often that anyone is invited up to the castle. Apparently, this town's trouble with the Akuma has been going on for quite a while. It seems quite normal for them but recently a lot more people have been getting killed randomly. A lot of people didn't feel like talking."

"Hmm. So what about this Claudia chick?" Lavi asked. He sipped the orange juice that had just been left by the inn keeper.

"She's the reigning ruler here. Her father died not very long ago and her mother at child birth." Krory recited from memory, "The villagers speak highly of her. They say that she really cares about the state of the country."

"But yet she sends pompous messengers to deliver dining invitations?" Lenalee put her glass down.

"Come now Lenalee." Allen spoke gently, "She can't be responsible for all of her workers actions. The guy obviously was not thrilled with the Order."

"Aren't you two done yet?" Lenalee sighed not wanting to admit that Allen may be right.

They both chugged their drinks then put the glasses back on the table, "We're done."

The group then took to the tailor shop. In the case of Allen and Krory, all they needed were a few articles to be added to their normal clothes to complete the appearance of formal. Both Lavi and Lenalee had to have an entire formal outfit sewn. While waiting for their companions, Krory and Allen decided to take a walk around town. Their reception form the people was quite friendly and some of the people even recognized Krory from last night. They received quite a few tidbits of free food from the market vendors.

"The people here are so nice." Krory smiled as he bit into the turkey leg that had been given to him.

"It seems so." Allen replied cheerfully then he put a hand on Krory's shoulder. He stretched up and adjusted the man's top hat, "There you go, Krory." Timcampy was perched on the white hair.

"Thanks." The vampire smiled.

"Hey!"

Krory and Allen turned to see Lenalee and Lavi walking toward them or rather, Lenalee was walking and Lavi was racing toward them like an excited child. He looked quite misplaced in his suit and hat. The redhead almost collided with the two but managed to stop short and put an arm around both sets of shoulders dragging the three of them together. He grinned like a maniac.

"This might be fun after all." Lavi let them go then turned to the tall Exorcist, "Looks like you've been having fun Kro-chan."

Krory smiled, "Yes."

Lavi looked left as he felt the top hat which had fallen off of his head from the run suddenly pushed back on. Allen was smiling at him then, casually the shorter teenager began to straighten out his rumpled clothing, "You shouldn't run in this outfit. You'll rip it."

Lavi shook his head, "You're always fussing about my clothes."

"Allen's right." Lenalee spoke up as she approached, "Most of it is made of silk, besides, we're supposed to be on our best behavior."

"You guys are no fun." Lavi stuck his tongue out at them playfully. He grinned as Allen made a face back at him.

Krory looked up at the sky then checked his pocket watch. He frowned at the castle, "It's almost time."

"Well…" Lenalee sighed.

"Heh," Lavi grabbed Allen's wrist, "Then let's go!"

"L-Lavi!!" Allen stumbled at the redhead took off at a run.

----- ----- ---- -------- ----------------------------

Once the quartet reached the castle, the Exorcists were immediately escorted into its dark depths. It was quite as dreary as Krory's own castle had been, except maybe brighter. Tapestries and portraits of young and old people adorned the cold gray stone walls. They were not allowed much of a look around as they were without delay taken to a banquet hall. The room itself was immense but strangely unadorned save for the long wooden table that stretched down the center and the various chairs the surrounded it. It seemed slightly eerie. Lavi and Lenalee had to stifle their laughs for as soon as they had walked into the room, Allen and Krory's jaws had almost hit the floor. Their eyes had been drawn to the large spread of food that covered the near length of the table. They all turned as the doors at the opposite end of the room opened and a richly adorned young woman came walking into the room. She was exceedingly beautiful. The woman raised her arms.

"Welcome. I am Princess Claudia Isabella Anastasia Talskaya. It is an honor to receive you here in my home, Exorcists. Please be seated."

A maid quickly drew the chair at the head of the table for Claudia to sit. Following the maid when she gestured at them, the Exorcists were seated, much to Lavi's disappointment, with Allen and Krory to the direct left of Claudia and Lavi and Lenalee to her right. The black haired woman smiled at them pleasantly while a servant poured them some wine. Allen held up a hand as the serving girl went to pour his cup.

"I'm sorry I don't drink. Do you have anything else?"

The girl looked briefly to Claudia who nodded. The princess smiled, "We have tea if that would suit you better."

"Yes, please." Allen made a slight respectful nod of his head.

The servant finished filling the others cups then returned to the kitchen area.

"So, why have you asked us here?" Lenalee asked as politely as she could muster.

Claudia's smile never faltered, "Oh, but it would be rude to get down to business quite so quickly wouldn't you think? I did invite you to dinner after all. Please, friends, eat and after we shall discourse." She waved a hand at the feast as Allen was served his tea, "Else all this shall become cold."

The four exchanged a look, seems that this was not going to be over quickly. Getting the ok from their companions, the two parasite type Exorcists did not need to be told twice to eat. They dove into the fare piling their plates high as though they had been starving. Lavi carefully made himself a small plate and began to eat. The forced meeting was annoying but at least the food tasted sublime. Perhaps, this was not going to be a complete waste of time. Maybe even a tidbit of information would crop up that would impress the old man. Bookman had been on his case lately for his lack of attention. Lavi could not help it. After he had let his feelings in, the war was constantly on his mind. He did not want to lose any of his precious friends; friends that he was not supposed to have.

The feast continued on in silence broken only by the casual conversation of Claudia as she became acquainted with her guests. She refused to talk about anything important insisting that they wait until after dinner. After a while of enjoying the food, Lavi was full. He let out a happy sigh then looked at his companions. Lenalee was near the end of her own plate but it seemed as if she too were quite full. The other two were still ravenously devouring whatever was in reach. Lavi had to give Allen credit, the usually frantic eater was controlling himself quite well and though consuming the fare like a hole was in his stomach, he appeared mannered. Bored, Lavi turned to their hostess.

"We really do feed them, promise." Lavi laughed.

Claudia's smile turned to him, "It's alright. Let them eat their fill, we have plenty here."

"Maybe not when they're done." Lavi received a slight elbow to the ribs from Lenalee. She shook her head at him with a slightly amused grin then turned back to the tiny conversation she was having with Krory. Lavi started to talk to Allen when he heard Claudia speak again.

"It's Lavi, is it?"

"Yeah, that's me." Lavi looked back at her only to be taken aback for just a second at the look she gave him. Seeing the slightly confused expression on his face, Claudia looked away almost bashfully. Lavi's brow furrowed and a small frown set upon his lips. What was that? It had almost seemed as if she had attempted to flirt with him. Something funny was going on. The lean Exorcist turned to mention it to Lenalee when Allen spoke up.

"I'm sorry to have eaten so much without thanking you first."

"No, that's perfectly fine." Claudia's flawless voice came.

Lavi would have laughed at Allen's attempt to give a half bow with part of a piece of bread handing out of his mouth if he had not noticed that Claudia had just tried to give the white haired teen the same look she had given him. Even though he was looking straight at her, Allen was too oblivious to have noticed what it meant. Even if there had not been food to distract him, Lavi doubt that the other boy would have realized what had just occurred. However, an anger was rising, stirred in the depths of Lavi. He ground his teeth resisting the primal urge to lash out in defense of what was his. The redhead tried to calm himself. He had promised Allen, his most important one, that he would behave. Besides, it was not as if it had worked on either of them. So he would be on his best behavior, but if she as much as put one finger on him… Lavi ground his teeth some more.

"Is something wrong Lavi?"

The teen glanced over at Lenalee who was now staring at him, "Not…" He looked back to their 'gracious' host, "much." He felt a little better now that Claudia had noticed that her charm was wasted on Allen and had move on to Krory. Good luck with that, bitch.

"You sure can eat a lot handsome." Claudia put on the best smile that she had but was having trouble keeping it there past the frown that wanted to draw across her bright red lips. Were all these Exorcists dense as stone?!

The red haired boy had seemed to be the most promising. He was young and had a roving air about him but the terribly startled look that he had given her in return to her flirtatious exchange seemed to say that he was off the market big time. He must have a steady relationship already. The younger boy was apparently either stupid or had far more estrogen than testosterone. He was quite slight after all. She knew that he had been looking straight at her when she had attempted to catch him but he did not even seem to notice her attempt. Stupid Exorcists! At least they had not caught on to the fact that the body she inhabited was not her own but that of her dearly departed sister. If those incompetent Level Three Akuma that she had sent out had just done them in she would not even have to try and kill them herself! Claudia lowered her head and blinked shyly as she noticed the older one react. Finally, got one! She had not been looking forward to trying a pass at the girl. She was probably the red head's girl anyway.

"Krory?" Allen turned to his friend as he heard the vampire choke on his last bite. Krory seemed to be unable to breathe. Allen struck him hard on the back several times in an attempt to help then offered the coughing man some tea, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes…" Krory choked then he took the offered tea cup and had a sip. His hands were shaking.

"Your face is red." Allen started, puzzled.

"That's because he was just choking, Allen." Lenalee passed Krory a napkin, "Take smaller bites, Krory."

"Ah…" Allen looked back to the tall man. He noticed that his friend seemed to be acting slightly more awkward than usual, "Krory…?" He touched the vampire's shoulder.

Krory jumped almost completely out of his chair as if he had been spooked which startled Allen into falling backwards in his own chair and hitting the floor. Both Lenalee and Lavi stood to their feet instantly. Claudia let out a quick irate sigh before mimicking the worry of the Exorcists.

"Allen?" Lenalee called.

"You ok?" Lavi started to walk around the table when he saw one thin gloved hand rise up from over the wooden surface of the table.

"I'm ok." Allen got quickly to his feet and straightened his chair, "I'm sor—" He had bowed just as speedily as he had gotten to his feet only to strike his head on the table and return to the floor.

"Allen?" Krory reached down to help the white haired teenager up. He was over his awkwardness of Claudia and was only consumed with concern for his frantic friend.

"I-I'm…alright…"Allen took Krory's offered hand and stood up once again. This time far more slowly.

"Back away from the table before you apologize." Lavi shook his head amused now that he knew Allen was fine.

"I'll remember…huh?" Allen blinked as the bandage over his eye peeled half of the way off. He started to reach up and pull it off the rest of the way.

In an instant, Claudia was up and by his side. Just as he had finished removing the bandage and was about to open his wounded eye, she covered it over with her hand. Allen gasped startled.

"You're eye is hurt. You shouldn't expose it to such bright light yet." Claudia spoke quickly. A fake beautiful caring smile was plastered on her face.

Damn it! Claudia cursed to herself. She had planned to separate them and take them down one by one. She had thought that it would be easy since three of them were male but they had to be the three most drive-less men in the world. Her irritation grew as she noticed Allen's bandage falling. The whole plan would be over if the cursed Exorcist opened his Akuma seeing eye. Stupid Exorcists! Better try and take this one.

"Come. There's an infirmary just down the hall. I'll take you there myself." She filled her voice with as much concern as she possibly could without choking on her own disgust.

"U-uh…um…" Allen winced. His eye was burning badly. It felt as if there was a hot iron over it. He tried to step back just a little but Claudia stepped with him to protect the eye. Maybe it was burning because something had already gotten into it or perhaps she was right about the light, "O-ok…" Allen started to follow Claudia when he felt a strong hand take his left elbow.

"Don't worry yourself about Allen. I'll take him there. Just tell me where it is." Lavi forced a smile to his face but his teeth grit almost threateningly. He gripped his prized possession.

"No need to trouble yourself…Lavi." Claudia's fake smile strained in its place, "You should finish dinner. I'll take him there and bring him right back in no time." She tried not to glare. What was with this one? She bit the inside of her lip. Did he suspect her?

"I'm done." Lavi's smile dipped viciously as he showed his teeth, "Trust me. It is no trouble." The red haired teenager would be damned if he let this crazy bitch take his gullible lover anywhere alone.

"Please can we go…" Allen's eyes were tearing up from the burning pain, "My eye is burning."

"Burning?" Concern took Lavi's face immediately. He had been so caught up in being territorial that he had missed the fact that Allen was in pain, "How long has it been burning?" Lavi reached over to remove Claudia's hand. He had to check it. The lean teenager could have kicked himself for not reapplying the bandage this morning. Bookman always said to check wounds once every morning for signs of infection, no matter how well they were treated.

Claudia's eyes darkened as she saw Lavi reach for her hand. Now was the time for something entirely drastic. Fighting three Exorcists would be preferable than all four at once. The two Innocence imbued ones had still not been infected yet. They would be the most problematic to her plan but she'd at least get this one. She had grown tired of this pathetic farce anyway.

As soon as Lavi's fingertips touched her hand, Claudia jumped back taking Allen with her. In mid jump, she let her human form melt partly away to show the Akuma beneath. One inhumanly elongated arm was locked around the white haired teenager's arms pinning them to his sides as she kept him close in her steel grip. She dragged the hand that was set over his eye down the side of his face carving deep grooves into it as she saw the other Exorcists jump to action. Hopefully, the infection would set in soon. A wicked grin stole across her face as she watched the immobile enemy. They were afraid that she would kill him. How wonderful!

---- ------ ----

Lavi was surprised when in the moment it had taken him to blink; Claudia had shown her true colors. Gnashing his teeth in fury, he brandished his hammer from its trusty place by his side. Out of the corner of his eye, Lavi saw both Krory and Lenalee activate their Innocence as well. He started to move when Claudia spoke again.

"Move and I kill this one." The Akuma gripping Allen's chin tightly, turned his head to one side as far as it could go, then a little further. The taut vulnerable neck flesh was beginning to turn a slight shade of red from being stretched past its limit. The boy's vertebrae were straining against the pressure.

Lavi muscles were taut in waiting. He dare not attack right now. She was far too quick. If he made a move, Claudia would snap the white haired teenager's neck easily. He could tell that the other two Exorcists were trapped in the same dilemma. They could only wait for an opportunity to present itself if they wanted to rescue their friend. The red head was glad that Kanda was not here.

Allen's mind was racing. Everything had happened so quickly he was a bit confused. His cursed eye had activated upon release and was now throbbing angrily. He became aware that Claudia had scratched his face as the pain overrode his confusion. The scratches burned badly but they served as something to concentrate on. He could barely see his companions with his head turned so far to the side. It hurt and the pressure was clouding his thinking even more. He briefly attempted to move his arms but Claudia's grip was stronger than steel. If he did not do something soon, she was going to kill him. It was then that he caught Lavi's eye. The intense stare begged him to create an opening for an attack. Allen closed his eyes. He knew what he should do then. His Innocence was commanding it.

"WHA—" Claudia looked down. She nearly dropped Allen as his Innocence burst into being.

What kind of fool was this Exorcist? The Akuma barely began to apply pressure to his neck when she sensed something coming at her. Before she could react, the Innocence hammer struck her in the side flinging both her and her captive to the side. She lost her grip on the teenager as she hit the floor and rolled. With a loud curse, Claudia got to her feet quickly to gain a defensive position. She froze where she was as soon as she stood. The Crown Clown stood before her with long razor fingers poised to destroy her. The white cowl swirled around the young Exorcist brimming with power. She knew her death was at hand there was no doubt about it. Damn it!! So close…why was it not working!? It should be working by now!

"Thank you for dinner." Allen spoke before bringing his arm down.

Just as it almost sliced into the Akuma, an overwhelming burning engulfed his arm. Allen gritted his teeth against it but it was too much all of a sudden. His arm reverted back to its inactive form as the pain grew. It was as though his arm was on fire! He screamed as the fiery feeling dropped him to his knees. There was no longer room in his mind for anything other than the pain.

------ ---- --- ---- ---- -----

Seeing Allen prepare for the distraction Lavi readied himself for the strike. As soon as he saw the slender razor fingered hand forming, he swung hard. He had taken the time to aim while waiting so that he did not hit his angel but rather solidly strike the Akuma who dared touch him. As the two went sailing across the room, Lavi pursued with Lenalee and Krory, the quicker of the three, darting ahead of him. However, when they got within combat distance, Allen was already about to administer the coup-de-grace to the enemy. Lavi smiled relieved that his dearest companion was alright. Everything seemed well in hand now.

Then it happened. No one knew just what had gone wrong. Allen started to kill Claudia when he collapsed screaming in pain. She had not even touched him. Confused but battle ready, Lenalee and Krory went in for the attack to defend their friend. Lavi rushed to the smaller Exorcists side. What had happened?

"Allen, what's wrong? Where are you hurt? Allen?" Lavi saw that Allen was not paying him any heed. He quickly gave the cursed teen a look over. It was his arm. The lean Exorcist reached for the cradled left arm but it was jerked away from him. Tears were pouring down Allen's eyes. Lavi's hand gripped the hammer shaft tighter in anger. That bitch. What did she do? Lavi turned as he heard his name shouted over the noise of combat. He swung his hammer up to block a strike from Claudia who had decided to attack him while his back was turned.

"Bitch!" Anger lit his emerald eye with fire.

"Die Exorcist scum!" The enraged rasping voice howled back at him.

Lavi exchanged blows with the Akuma woman then he heard more screaming. He swung wildly in a large arc to get Claudia off of him for just a few seconds. The redhead glanced quickly in the direction of the new screaming. Krory was writhing on the floor near Lenalee who was trying to help him. The tall man was tearing at his face as though his teeth were causing him intense pain. A set of gashes snaked across his neck from where Claudia had clawed him. It was the same as Allen. Lavi turned back to his fight as she came at him again. He growled angrily as he fought and dodged.

"What did you do to them!" He demanded as he caught her arm with the hammer shaft in a block. He strained against her strength.

"You humans are so pathetic and dumb." She hissed with a smile, "It's obvious. I poisoned their Innocence."

Claudia pushed with all of her strength pushing Lavi back nearly unbalancing him. The redhead staggered backwards leaving Allen exposed to attack curled on the floor crying. With a dreadful murderous laugh, Claudia stretched out a deformed clawed hand to strike down the white clown of death. Lavi lunged forward batting the offensive arm away from Allen with a swift swing. He was still regaining his footing.

"Back off!"

"You little fool!" Claudia cuffed Lavi in the head sending him flying into a wall. He struck the stone head first.

The young Bookman struggled to get to his feet but his vision was spinning before his eye. Everything was like a big smudge. He could feel something warm crawling down his face. A metallic taste was in his mouth. Lavi managed to get to his feet but his first step stumbled and he fell to the floor. He raised his head reaching out an arm to where he could barely see a silver smudge on the floor far away. Suddenly the all the screaming and noise stopped. Had he gone deaf? Everything was slipping away from him.

"Al…len…"

Lavi's vision blackened as a sickeningly warm feeling encompassed his being. He fell becoming lost in the darkness.

--------- ----- ---------------- ---- --------------- ----- -----------------

_DREAMING MEMORY_

---- --

How long had it been since he had fallen into the darkness? He lost all reflection of it as his mind opened up into a place to retreat to.

---- --

Lavi walked out into the expansive flowering garden. Exotic flowers were everywhere. This manor was a nice reprieve on their mission: investigate the hint of Innocence in the remote mountain village of Aswald. They were resting up at a Supporter's manor before making the final three day hike up the mountain to get to the town. The redhead had passed Krory on his way to the outside. The dark man was roaming the enormous manor's halls and entertaining rooms admiring all of the works of art. He had said that it reminded him of his grandfather's massive collection. It was at that point that the fanged Exorcist had begun to cry. Lavi had patted him on the head then left him to reminisce. Their friendly host stood by confused. Lavi had the feeling that it would all lead back to Eliade. He had decided to find Allen. He felt like a hunter on the prowl. They had just gotten off of a four day train ride and by now the mere sight of that beautiful love filled smile was enough to tease his nerves.

The redhead started walking down the garden path that seemed to wind in no particular rhythm. Soon the tall rosebush blocked path opened up into a massive courtyard with a stone canopy supported by intricately carved pillars that stood over the cobblestone path. There standing near a pillar was Allen. He had an arm outstretched and at the end of his gloved hand was a resting blue winged butterfly. A look of awed concentration was on the pale face as he watched the brilliantly colored insect. A hungry grin cut across Lavi's face as he silently approached.

Allen gasped in surprise as two arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him roughly into the body residing there. Familiar hands rested along the tops of his hips. Silver gray eyes watched the startled butterfly flap away into the nearest flowering shrub. He smiled as a warm comfortable neck came to perch on his shoulder.

"You frightened the butterfly."

"Did I?" The heated voice breathed into his ear.

Allen felt chills run down his back and arms only a moment before the warm mouth attacked his ear biting and pulling. The white haired teenager let out a breathy sound. If it were not for the strong secure arms holding him up, his knees would have buckled beneath the tingling chills that were dancing down his spine.

"Lavi…" Allen spoke slowly when the assault on his ear stopped, "We're outsiii—"

Lavi grinned wolfishly as he released the ear. There were no sounds more pleasing to his ears than the ones that came forth from his intoxicating angel. As Allen started to speak he raised a hand to the slim chin and tilted the nonresistant face to the other side exposing the unmolested ear. Without waiting for the younger boy to finish speaking he attacked. The sound he drew forth from the object of his attention sent a burst of adrenaline through his blood. This ear he tortured relentlessly while holding the chin in place to listen to the low music breathed from his lover's chest. When he finally relinquished, Lavi was supporting all of his love's weight which regardless of intake was not much. His grin broadened then he ran a hand through the soft white hair. He spoke against the scarred cheek.

"I want you." He was never one to be subtle.

It took Allen several seconds to recover his senses enough to stand on his own. The heated sentence tickled his cheek, "I-I can tell."

Lavi turned the shorter teen around to face him in a firm gentle manner. His green eye gazed deeply into the silver pools that gazed back, depthless and eternally shimmering. He stepped forward as the sweet face leaned up toward his and kissed him with parted lips. Without breaking his stride while returning the affection, Lavi pushed his thin lover against one of the white pillars. He pressed bodily against the younger boy and let his hands trail down the clothed torso and hips. He felt Allen's slender hands slide under his shoulders to grip the back of his uniform to draw him closer in the kiss. Several moments passed before the redhead released the now swollen lips. He rested his forehead against Allen's gazing meaningfully into the silver ocean.

"I need you. Right now." The words rumbled forth from deep in Lavi's throat.

Allen smiled closing both eyes then tilted his head down rather submissively, "But Lavi…we're outside…someone could…"

"There's no one else out here." Lavi took the lowered chin and raised the lightly blushed face. He lavished it with nipping kisses before taking the lips once again drinking deeply of the draught that soothed his aching soul. No matter what happened these lips always comforted him speaking or not. He unbuttoned the clothes covering the lean chest, yanked the tie free, and pulled the white shirt from the midnight pants letting it hang loosely by Allen's sides. Lavi felt hands slide over his back before slipping around to the front of his chest. Lavi kissed the light skinned forehead.

"You're so hot."

There was that heavenly smile that through the war remained the same filled with warmth and love, "I love you."

Lavi let his lover bite gently at his lips and jaw while he ran his hands across the smooth chest and back. He felt his way up to the thin shoulders then pushed the offensive fabric back so that it gathered freely about the top of the ivory back. The redhead lightly ran his lips from the side of Allen's face down to his neck teasingly, "I love you too."

Nails dug into the front of his uniform coat as he bit and sucked at the defenseless neck flesh. Biting harder as the sweet taste heightened his senses, Lavi pushed forward moving a leg between Allen's to rub up against him. It caused the pleasured sounds to grow louder adding more fire to his blood. This was the point of no return. His beloved, despite his words of decency, was more than willing to allow him to have his way right here and now, and so he would. Lavi ran a hand up the soft bare chest as he felt a tug at the zipper that held his coat closed. He wrapped his hand around the lean chest to Allen's back and pushed him slightly forward into a ravishing kiss. He grinned as he let up. There was only one way to describe how his disheveled lover looked right now with his open shirt and coat hanging off his shoulders, back arched, eyes closed, lips parted— fucking beautiful.

--------

Lavi woke to the headache of a lifetime and an uncomfortable hard on. He closed his eye as pain racked his temples. Well, shit. Could he not have stayed unconscious for just ten more minutes, fifteen to be sure? This sucked. Unwillingly, Lavi reopened his eye to take a brief glimpse at his surroundings. He was in a rather large cell made of cold gray stone. Straw was strewn across the floor for something resembling insulation and a large wooden door with a small barred window was directly across from him. What a boring place.

The redhead started to attempt to stand when he felt a pull on his arm. Lavi looked slowly to his left as it made his head hurt worse. As soon as he did, he felt as if a large weight had fallen from his mind as he beheld his unconscious angel laying to the left just behind him. However, it also posed a problem. The white haired teenager's left hand was clamped about his wrist like a vise. Lavi had failed to notice it at first because his arm was now quite numb from the steely grip. This was going to hurt. Still, he could not help the small smile that took his face. The reason that they were in the same cell together was most likely from the fact that Claudia could not separate them.

Speaking of which, why were they still alive? Lavi turned his head for a second shaking the thought out, first things, first. The redhead looked down at Allen then pushed up the sleeve of the insensible teen's left arm exposing the deformed crimson forearm. He knew that it would be quite useless to try and pry his wrist free from the death grip. Instead, the young Bookman put his extensive knowledge of his lover's body into play. Rolling the arm over so that the palm side was up, Lavi began to run the backs of his nails up the rough skin. His plan was rewarded as the grip loosened until the hand lay open. For the first several minutes, Lavi wished that he had not done it as fresh blood poured into the ignored cold veins. He grimaced, grit his teeth, and clutched his arm at the pain of one thousand red hot needles until it slacked off and became numb once again. Not that he should be grateful but the intense pain did serve to kill the problem between his legs. Two problems down now he was just still trapped. Supporting his bruised arm carefully, Lavi sat cross-legged by his unaware lover and began to stroke the tangled white hair. They were together, that was the best he could hope for right now.

--

--

--

--

_End Chapter 2_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Chapter 3: Captured by the enemy, what will happen to the four? What does Claudia intend to do with them by keeping them alive? With two of the group poisoned, how will they escape?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

P.S. Sorry for the long wait for the update, I'm busy working on my cosplay props for JAMP con. ;


	3. Chapter 3:Poison in the Veins

Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man. I cosplay Allen instead. XD This story was written for my friend. So just so you know, it is a **Lavi x Allen** all over the place. –**LEMON WARNING**- Don't like them together, don't read it. I like them. They seem almost, I repeat, _almost_ canon when you read the manga. You just have to look through those little black lines.

Welcome to another Exorcist tale:

--

--

--

**Simply Captivating**

Chapter 3: Poison in the Veins

Allen had looked up as he heard Lavi shout when Claudia had struck him across the room. He watched the lively teen struggle to get to his feet but instead fall back to the ground. His heart lurched as he saw the redhead reaching out for him just before he lost consciousness. The cursed Exorcist strained to glower at Claudia though the haze of pain that currently possessed him. The Akuma had just exchanged blows with Lenalee and was now in pursuit of the lightening fast Exorcist. His left arm still hurt painfully but his anger seemed to siphon the feeling making it seem as though it were numbing. The white haired teenager was getting frustrated. He could not activate his Innocence to retaliate. The mere thought of attempting activation caused the intense pain to ignite in powerful bursts from the poison in his veins…but Lavi had been hurt… Lenalee and Krory were in danger as well. He could not stand by like this. Allen walked toward the blurred vision of Claudia who had just grabbed the airborne Exorcist by the leg and swung her into a pillar.

"In…Innocence…" The pain threatened to overcome him, "A-Activate!"

It was too much. Allen screamed as his hand tried to obey and form the razor fingered weapon of Akuma destruction. His voice caught Claudia's attention. The Akuma woman wheeled around with a hunter's practice.

"Stay down brat!" She backhanded him.

The force of the strike not only ceased his failed attempt to shape his Innocence but it sent him into the same wall that Lavi had hit. Without the saving qualities of his uniform, he hit the stone wall with no cushioning feeling his back pop in several places. Allen staggered as he came off the wall dazed. He was too dizzy to get his bearings and ended up tripping over the redhead's prone figure. As he lay on the cold floor, his senses spun in rampant spirals and half of what he thought he saw he knew was not real. Allen reached out and grabbed Lavi's arm holding on as tightly as he could as his sight went black.

"I…I won't leave…you…"

Allen fell back past his conscious thought to a quiet place just behind his mind. There was no pain there and only the promise of a dark silent sleep.

------------ --------- ----------- ----------- ----------------- ------------

Silver gray eyes fluttered open as the comforting feeling of someone running their hand through his hair brought the cursed Exorcist back from his tomb of solitude. He found a pain dulled emerald patiently awaiting his return. A smile touched Lavi's lips as Allen reached up and laid a hand gently on the side of his face.

"Lavi."

"Welcome back." Lavi leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Are you alright?" Worry was evident in Allen's face as the teenager slowly sat up. He felt only a bit dizzy.

"As good as I ever am I guess." Lavi's smile softened as he became to recipient of a tight embrace. He could tell that the smaller boy was trying not to cry. Lavi rubbed the thin back, "Hey, what's this about, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Lavi. I'm sorry." The voice was distraught, "I should have—"

Lavi tousled the soft hair, "Don't worry about it. It's already happened. Ya can't change history anyway. Besides, it wasn't you who threw me into the wall." Lavi grinned then wrapped Allen in a warm hug, "I'm just glad you stayed with me."

Allen looked up at Lavi, a single tear managed to seep out from its confinement. Lavi caught the sparkling sadness gently with his thumb. It glistened still in the form of a droplet as he raised it to his lips and drank it with a kiss. A tiny smile took the corners of Allen's mouth at the grin on Lavi's face. It was then that Allen's stomach let out an indignant rumble. Lavi laughed. The white haired teenager hung his head in embarrassment but a full smile had grown on his lips. He stood after a moment to examine their confinement.

"There's not much here." Lavi shrugged, remaining in a sitting position. His brain was still pounding around inside his skull, "Straw, floor, some stone walls, one door with a tiny window, one barred window to the outside too far up on the wall…everything looks new so no hope for rusty hinges."

Allen walked over to the wall across from the door where the small barred window rested. It was quite far up the wall, more than four times his height easy. The last licks of the sunset were filtering in providing light. He wished that he could see out of it, "We need to get out."

He wandered over to the cell door and gave the strong wood an appraising shove and a knock. Silver eyes frowned. They would not be able to break it down with normal strength. Allen peered out of the tiny barred window on the door. All he could see was the stone wall in front of them. He sighed and stepped back.

"Bitch took my hammer or else I'd just break it down." Lavi put a hand to his head. He could feel the blood that had knotted in his hair. Whenever he spoke, he could tell that a line of the life's river had dried down the side of his face. The redhead sighed, "Do you think you can get us out of here? She said something about poisoning your Innocence. She got Krory too I think. I'm not really sure what she did. You seemed fine while you were unconscious."

"I don't know either." Allen looked down at his left arm warily, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well, if you're not sure then we'll just think of something else." Lavi leaned back on the wall behind him, "We're alive for a reason. I don't think she'll let us die soon. It's just a hunch."

"No." Allen flexed the fingers on his hand, "I'll try." He had to get them out of here and find the others before Claudia decided to kill them. He took a deep breath trying to forget how much it had hurt before, "Alright. Inn—"

He had barely let the sound start in his throat when his arm which had seemed fully recovered from earlier exploded with twice as much pain than the first time. The sudden warning-less rupture of pain tore a shriek of agony from his mouth. Completely overcome by the hurtful sensation, Allen grasped his left arm tightly and staggered unsteadily for a moment before hitting the floor as he continued to scream. It felt as if hot coals were rolling around the veins of his arm trying to burn their way out of his flesh.

As soon as Allen had let the first agonized cry escape him, Lavi was on his feet fighting the dizzy spell that tried to take as he trudged toward his companion. The taller boy went to his knees where Allen lay writhing on the floor. He put a hand on the convulsing shoulder and the scream abated for a moment. Allen looked up at him, tears streaming from his pain riddled eyes then he opened his mouth again words frantic and full of crying pain.

"Lavi, help me! Lavi please! Help me! Make it stop! Lavi please!" He had never known pain like this before. Dying had not even been as painful as this. Even the Innocence in his heart was on fire. He was going to burn alive. He reached out and grabbed the front of Lavi's shirt crushing the fabric beneath his grip, "Lavi…" He bit his lip to stop the screams that wanted to rush out and resorted to muffled sobbing. It was unbearable.

Lavi felt panicked. He could tell that this was completely beyond Allen's vast pain threshold. He had to do something quick; he had to make the pain stop now! The redhead reached out for Allen's twitching writhing left hand. The red fingers bent awkwardly half curled as the wrist shook uncontrollably. The movements were so quick and violent; it was as if Allen or rather his left arm specifically was having a seizure. When his flesh touched the deformed crimson skin, Allen let out the loudest shriek that Lavi had ever heard him make and his eyes half rolled into the back of his head. Lavi cursed. He could not touch the arm.

Carefully, he drew the convulsing boy into his lap. He was quite difficult to hold on to. Lavi put a hand on Allen's forehead beneath the snow white hair. He leaned forward until his face was right next to a small ear. If it was poison, he would have to bleed some of it out to make him calm down. This attack seemed a lot stronger than last time. The boy seemed barely coherent at all. The apprentice Bookman blinked his starting tears away. He took a breath then spoke softly and soothingly.

"Shhh. It's going to be ok, babe. You'll be alright. I have to bleed your arm a little. I'll try to be quick. Shhh. I'll need you to try to be still." He stroked the sweating forehead, "I love you."

Lavi could tell that the pain drowned out most of what he was saying but Allen did seem a measure calmer in his convulsing. Lavi closed his eye in a quick plea for forgiveness. He wished he had a knife or something sharp. His nails were not strong enough to break through the tough red skin so all he had left were his teeth. The strength of his jaw would be what he needed to tear into the flesh. Lavi shook his head then tried to grab onto a piece of his old distantly caring Bookman personality. He was about to cause his most dear a lot of pain but it was necessary and he could not let his caring feelings stop him from doing it. He took another deep breath then let Allen go for a moment and loosing his coat removed his dress vest. He rolled it into a tight twist. With a little struggle, he forced it into the delirious white haired teenager's mouth. He did not want him to bite his tongue.

Bookman Lavi waited only a second before reaching down and grabbing the offending arm tightly. He watched with an emotionless face as Allen's body stiffened violently then began to struggle against him. Lavi calmly and with precision curled his legs around the small torso to keep it from fighting free of his grip. He felt the hand clenched in his shirt tighten and tug out of reflex. The lanky legs lashed out furiously tossing straw about and striking the stone floor with a barrage of loud clacks. Screams of pure unbridled pain muffled their way through the cloth. The apprentice Bookman pulled the resistant arm to his face and exposing the wrist bit into it as hard as he could. At first the tough skin seemed impenetrable then he felt the flesh part as his incisors sunk in. The insanely writhing arm fought about making the punctures deeper and wider until with pained teeth, Lavi tasted blood. Lavi removed his puncturing tools then tightened his hold on the arm pushing the life water out.

The lean Exorcist spit the blood that he had gotten in his mouth on the floor then frowned. Why was to poison not coming out? The blood escaping the arm was a normal bright red. Had the Akuma lied to him? His hands clenched in frustration and for a brief moment, black ooze drew out of the wounds. Lavi tilted his head to the side wondering what had made the poison start to come out. He tried squeezing the wrist again but only red blood came forth. So then what…? He looked to his other hand and noticed that his middle and forefinger were lying across the inverted pentacle. He pressed against it. Once more, dark thick ooze ran from the wounds. Lavi let the black pus bleed for a while. It almost seemed as if there was no end to it, but eventually, Allen's body relaxed and he had since stopped screaming. Only the hand continued twitching but it was only quick and had no real force behind it anymore. Lavi released the pentacle and gently laid Allen's arm across the sweat drenched torso. He felt his shirt released and watched as Allen slowly cradled the wounded arm.

Lavi sighed as he let his concentration release its hold on his true Bookman personality. He looked down to see the dulled pools of gray fatigue that were set upon him. He removed the damp vest from the bloody lipped mouth and put it to the side. His words were gentle.

"How do you feel?"

The eyes blinked slowly and the now dry hoarse voice rasped, "Thank you."

Lavi hugged the weak boy tightly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to try. We'll find a way out for sure." He looked down at the sad tired face. It hurt him to see it. Lavi put on a mock wicked grin, "Hey, being trapped in here alone with you isn't so bad. No Timcampy, no interruptions, and definitely no old lecturing panda gramps. It could be fun." He felt relieved as he saw a tiny weary smile form on Allen's dazed face.

"Sounds…nice." Silver gray eyes closed in a happy smile. There was silence for several seconds, "Please…will you hold me…like this. Just…for a while…longer…" His eyes did not open.

"Sure thing, babe." Lavi adjusted his position to become more comfortable and pulled Allen into his arms laying the boy's head on his shoulder cradling him. Soon, he heard the exhausted breathing change into deep sleeping breaths. He rubbed the thin back.

"Thanks for trying for me."

Lavi watched the last bar of sunlight disappear casting a thick blanket of darkness into the cell. There was no moon that night. The only light that filtered in was coming from the hall. He could only assume that a torch was lit somewhere close. Lavi glanced down at his precious armload that was sleeping against him. He kissed the warm field of snow then laid the young teen out on the straw floor. The redhead stood and gathered as much of the straw as he could, leaving the blood and poison tainted parts where they lie. He made a reasonably sized nest of the straw then went to retrieve his sleeping lover. Lavi lay down on his side with Allen pulled close against him. He rested his head on top of the tangle white hair.

"Goodnight."

----- ------------ ----------- ------- - - - ------------ ------- ---------- ------------ - ------- --

Lenalee had been conscious for some time now. She finished wrapping her swollen knee with bandage strips that she had made from part of the bottom portion of her dress. The clever Exorcist had managed to cut the fabric with a relatively sharp rock that she had found in one of the cell corners. It looked as though it had been a shard that had chipped off from the ceiling. The shard itself, she tucked into a fold of her dress to keep for later.

The aerial Exorcist struggled to her feet. She could not tell if her knee was just sprained or if something inside was broken or torn. Pain jolted like lightening strikes in her knee and down her leg whenever she put pressure on it. She hissed in pain. Still she had experienced worse. Lenalee mentally chastised herself for her poor battle performance. When everyone had started going down all around her, she had become panicked. That is when Claudia had gotten hold of her leg. After that the battle was as good as done. The Chinese girl hobbled around her prison. Stone walls, same ceiling, dirty straw floor that looked like it had seen several prisoners, wood door with scratch marks carved into it, and a really high up barred window, the room was quite…lovely… Lenalee leaned exhaustedly on a wall. She was still energy depleted from the fight earlier, but as she was not dead yet, that meant that even more danger was lurking just around the corner. Akuma killed Exorcists and Exorcists destroyed Akuma. That was how the war worked. There were no such things as prisoners in this destructive relationship.

The dark haired girl's ears were alert to the silence surrounding her, waiting for the smallest hint that someone or something was nearby. She was worried for Allen, Lavi, and Krory. They had all been put down so quickly in the fight earlier that it had seemed almost unreal. She had yet to even understand what exactly had happened to Allen and Krory. Lenalee was clever enough to know that Claudia's scratching the two had been the cause but what had she done? There were no records of anything strange happening other that the Akuma blood curse when wounds were caused but they were parasite types. They were immune to it. She tried not to let her worry consume her. If she was a prisoner, the others must be as well. She merely had to find her way out of this room and to them. Carefully, she limped to the wooden door and tried to peer out of the small barred window that was on it. She could see the hallway and if she pressed against the door itself, she could see other similar cell doors.

"Allen! Lavi! Krory! Are you there?" She heard no reply.

Lenalee tried once more to call them before making her wobbly way to a corner of the cell. She slowly sat down to rest. It was best not to aggravate the wounded leg any further for now. She would be no use to the others if she became out of commission. She had to heal as quickly as possible if she wanted to be of any help to them. The dark haired girl let out a long breath then closed her eyes. Meditation was the fastest way to recover and stay aware at the same time. Kanda had taught her how to meditate a long time ago when they had become 'friends', or as much of friends as Kanda would ever have. He had merely said that it would improve her overall battle performance. It had been kind of him to help her out but when she had mentioned it he had gotten mad and walked away. It was just how Kanda was. He made a good friend but he was hard to understand at times. Lenalee sighed as she felt the pain in her knee lessen as it spread out from the source to be distributed over a larger area of her leg. She began to relax but her ears stayed open taking in everything. She would not be caught off guard.

------------------- -------- ------- ------------- ----------- --------------- -------

Krory woke to find himself alone in a cell. It smelled as though something had died in there recently; it made him want to gag. He looked around panicked then ran to the barred cell door. He gripped the iron bars tightly.

"Lavi! Allen! Lenalee!!" His voice echoed in the dim torch lit corridor, "Don't leave me in here alone!!"

Krory heard nothing but the sounds of his own voice still calling in the distance. Disheartened, he plopped down on the straw covered floor. It was musty and parts of it had begun to mildew from the damp. He was in a dungeon. No doubt about it. He shivered, it was so cold. The tall man sneezed then wrapped his arms around himself. It was so lonely here. He hoped his friends would find him soon. He tried not to cry. Lavi had told him that Exorcists were brave and besides they would not leave him down here…alone….for long…right? Maybe if he went to sleep everything would go by faster, besides he had no idea what time of day it was in the stone box.

----------- -------------- -------------- -------------- ------------- --------------- ---

Lavi awoke to something damp being pressed against the sore spot on his head. He groaned then opened his eyes to see Allen's face illuminated by the predawn light leaning over him. He stared at the look of loving concentration that was on the soft featured face as Allen worked at cleaning his wound. The face was in one word…enticing.

"Well, good morning." Lavi reached up and petted the unwounded cheek. He noticed that Allen had managed to clean the bloodied slashes that drew down the side of his face up a bit, "How are you feeling?"

"Good morning." Allen smiled then sat back. Lavi's discarded dress vest was in his hand. It had dark red blood stains on it now, "My arm is kind of numb but I'm ok."

Lavi could feel that the side of his face was wet from where the blood had been cleaned off. He wiped it with the side of his sleeve then sat up. When he did, Allen got to his feet and walked up to the wooden door, "What's up?"

The answer to his question came as the white haired teen turned with a small loaf of bread and a wooden bowl. Allen walked back and sat before Lavi, "I guess you're right. She doesn't want us dead yet. I hope the water doesn't taste funny. I dipped the vest into it to get some water to clean our wounds."

Lavi sighed. The loaf of bread was a laugh. It was too small for even a one person meal. The wooden bowl however was filled with clean looking water. Still, this was no good. He waved a hand as Allen halved the bread with him, "No, you go ahead. I don't want to hear your stomach later."

Allen frowned then forced the bread into Lavi's hand, "You will eat this. Even if I eat it all you'll still have to hear it. I'm not going to starve you."

Lavi grinned at the sheer look of determination and took the bread piece eating it in three small bites. After their tiny breakfast, in which Lavi found it funny to drink from a bowl, they attempted to find a break in their surroundings. In the end, all they discovered was that the stone walls were just as solid as the door and that no matter how hard they tried, they could not reach the window that lay on the wall above. After the sun had started it's decent, Allen sat down in the nested corner, his stomach protesting that lunch had long since passed and now it was supper time. They had made no significant steps toward escape. The two had even tried shouting out into the hall to see if Lenalee or Krory were imprisoned nearby but had been greeted with only silence. Lavi growled in frustration. He hated being trapped. Also, regardless of how much he loved Allen, those horrible loud sounds of that stomach on empty were starting to drive him crazy.

Sunset came and went while Lavi was trying to find a weak point in the door. Allen spoke quietly, "Perhaps you should take a rest?"

"I don't need to!" The words snapped out of Lavi's mouth before he had time to catch them. The apprentice Bookman noticed his mistake as a hurt look crossed Allen's face and the teen drew his knees up to his chin in a defensive position. Lavi sighed then walked over to the straw nest and sat down beside him. He draped an arm around the other boy's shoulders, "You know I didn't mean to snap. This is just…aggravating…"

"I'm sorry I can't shut my stomach up." Allen leaned against Lavi but continued hugging his knees.

"That's alright. You can't help it." The redhead hugged his lover firmly with the draped arm. It was just a sign that Allen's Innocence was trying to recover. He should not begrudge it. Lavi let out a tiny chuckle, besides, somewhere in the distance, he could hear Krory's stomach too. He was almost lulled into a quiet moment when he was startled by the hate filled voice of Claudia filtering in from the hall.

"Stand away from the door! Damn Exorcists!!"

Lavi started to stand to try and make a break for the opening door but Allen grabbed his arm tightly and shook his head. Lavi had to quell his brief second of rage. Allen was right. They were unarmed. Even if they did make it out the door, there was no way for them to take down a Level 3 Akuma. He sighed but stayed seated. Patience, Bookman had said, learn it. The door was partially opened and something was quickly shoved in before it slammed shut again.

"Now stop that damned racket!"

Lavi rushed at the door as soon as it was shut and glared out at Claudia, "Why are you keeping us here?"

The Akuma turned with a smile on her face, "Why? Four Exorcists could buy my favor with the Master. I thought it would be quite a treat to deliver live Apostles of God for his disposal. I wonder if he'll kill you outright or let the Noah have you. They seem to be quite interested in the cursed one."

"Bitch!" Lavi growled as she turned and left with a loud cackling laugh. He turned to look at what she had put in the cell. "Hey, Allen! It's food." He chuckled, "I guess she couldn't stand listening to you and Krory either."

The white haired teen was at his side in only a few seconds. The boy was so hungry at this point that he did not have the frame of mind to offer Lavi a bite. The older Exorcist just smiled and watched. A tiny hunger pain struck his own stomach but traveling with Bookman had taught him to survive on little. It would be a few days before he would even think of scuffling over food. The happy smile that engulfed Allen's face after he finished devouring every last bite of bread and meat filled Lavi's heart with the same warmth he had when he had first been accepted into the first real hug of his lover. He playfully tapped Allen's head with his fist.

"Hey bottomless pit, you can't eat the plate."

Allen stuck out his tongue but smiled anyway. They tried a few other escape plans but none held any percent of success. After a while, they retreated to their bed of straw and fell asleep with Lavi holding Allen close.

--

--

--

--

_End Chapter 3_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Chapter 4: Lenalee on the verge of escape. And the best Lavi/Allen scene I have written.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Note: This chapter is pathetically short in comparison but I've not been well lately so I thought better short than several weeks later. I was too tired to type a lot more.


End file.
